headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America Vol 4
| years published = 2005-2009 | total issues = 50 | featured characters = Steve Rogers; James Buchanan Barnes | creators = Ed Brubaker; Steve Epting | previous = Volume Three | next = Volume One (reverts) }} Captain America is an American comic book series published by Marvel Comics and the fourth ongoing series to bear the title Captain America. It began publication in January, 2005 and ran for fifty issues, after which the title reverted back to the numbering sequence from ''Captain America'', Volume 1. The series is notable for the deaths of Jack Monroe and Steve Rogers as well as the apparent death of the Red Skull. The series also resurrected Cap's first partner, Bucky Barnes, as the Winter Soldier. * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #1 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #2 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #3 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #4 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #5 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #6 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #7 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #8 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #9 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #10 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #11 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #12 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #13 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #14 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #15 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #16 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #17 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #18 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #19 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #20 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #21 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #22 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #23 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #24 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #25 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #26 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #27 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #28 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #29 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #30 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #31 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #32 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #33 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #34 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #35 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #36 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #37 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #38 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #39 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #40 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #41 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #42 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #43 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #44 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #45 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #46 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #47 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #48 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #49 * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #50 * None * Captain America: Winter Soldier, Volume 1 (TPB) * Captain America: Winter Soldier, Volume 2 (TPB) * Captain America: Winter Soldier Ultimate Collection, Volume 1 (TPB) * Captain America: Winter Soldier Ultimate Collection, Volume 2 (TPB) * Captain America: Red Menace, Volume 1 (TPB) * Captain America: Red Menace, Volume 2 (TPB) * Captain America: Civil War (TPB) * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, Volume 1 (TPB) * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, Volume 2 (TPB) * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, Volume 3 (TPB) * Captain America: The Man With No Face (TPB) * Captain America: Road to Reborn (TPB) * ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #11 features the death of Nomad. * Issues #23--#25 are a "Civil War" crossover. * Captain America is killed in ''Captain America'', Volume 4 #25. * Captain America at MDP * * * Captain America at Comicbookdb.com Category: Category:Marvel Comics